highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouryuu Nakiri
(Current) (Former) | Romaji = Nakiri Ōryū (Current) Nakiri Ryūta | Race = Human | Nicknames = Issei Hyodou's Fist | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Gender = Male | Equipment = Touki Yellow Dragon Dragon Veins Talismans | Relatives = Nakagami Nakiri (Second Eldest Cousin) Momoji Nakiri (Older Cousin) | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Second-Year High School) Student Council (Secretary) Nakiri Clan Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth | Status = Alive | Ranking = Heir}} Ouryuu Nakiri (born as Ryuuta Nakiri) is the current heir of the Nakiri Clan and host of the Sacred Beast, the Yellow Dragon. He is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and the secretary of the Student Council. Appearance Ouryuu is a young man who has hair, which appears to be slicked back and a long bang in front of his forehead that extends in front of his left eye. He is seen dressed in the typical Kuoh Academy's male uniform without the usual blazer. After joining Issei's Team during the Azazel Cup, Ouryuu is seen to be dressed in their crimson uniform. Personality Ouryuu is shown to have a calm, friendly, and an energetic personality, as he appeared to the Occult Research Club in a polite manner. He is also very kind as he doesn't discriminate Devils and treats them respectfully. He holds a strong admiration towards Issei Hyoudou and considers him to be his role model. History Sometime before the series, Ouryuu was chosen by the Sacred Beasts of the Nakiri Clan, as its inheritor. He soon abandoned his birth name and took up his current name, becoming the heir of the Nakiri clan in the process. He is also fearful of Suzaku Himejima, calling her a scary person. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Ouryuu was mentioned in Volume 19 as one of the new members of the Student Council and it's secretary under Xenovia Quarta. He makes his official appearance in Volume 22, where he appears to the Occult Research Club and deliver school-related documents to Xenovia. He greets the members of the club and was quite aware that they are Devils and Angels. He says he's been given a mission from Ajuka Beelzebub to search for the remaining Longinus, Innovate Clear and Telos Karma. Ouryuu then bows his head to Issei and expresses his admiration for him for possessing the Boosted Gear of the Welsh Dragon and overcoming many dangerous situations. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, Ouryuu reappeared alongside Millarca Vordenburg at the Occult Research Club to introduce the Dragon King Tiamat to Issei and other members. Under Tiamat's approval to join Issei's team for the Azazel Cup and his worth of five pawn pieces, Ouryuu lowers his head to Issei and tells him he won't become a Devil but he'll fight under Issei as his "Fist" of the "Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth", which angers Bova. During training underneath the Gremory castle, Ouryuu spared with Issei to show his abilities and his Yellow Dragon & Dragon Pulse. On the day of the match against Dulio, Ouryuu and Elmenhilde wore their crimson uniform and during the match, Ouryuu managed to score his team five points at the very beginning of the match. The game goes on for a solid two hours as both teams scored a roughly even number of points. Ouryuu and Bova together used their highly destructive attacks in intended to penetrate the gaps in the enemy team’s formation but were blocked by Ryuu Heikan and Nero. Later on, they were surrounded by their opponents and full of fatigue, but two were able to continue, albeit while bantering. Ouryuu then ripped off his tattered clothing a personally faced against Diethelm who shot several light spears at him, but the boy released his Touki, controlled the ground to shortened his opponent's distance and sent him hurtling backward. Both he and Bova took the chance to unleashed their attacks at the bubble Issei was trapped in, thus freeing him. When the timer ran out, their team had lost against Dulio's, who had won the match with the score of 144 – 146. Within the waiting room after the match, Issei thanked Ouryuu for his efforts as they would've done worse without him, the boy states he still needs more training but claimed that Issei was the most disappointed. He doesn't deny it, but also assured to Ouryuu and Bova that they can even learn a lot from defeat, Ouryuu's resolve then rose as he stated that he won't lose next time, even to a God-Class being. When he left the room to buy a drink, he ran into Millarca in the corridor who congratulated him on the game, the two then witnessed around the corner Issei comforting Ravel on their lost. Sensing the mood, felt that it would be insensitive to continue spying on them, so he pulled on Millarca’s hand to leave. Millarca notes that Ravel wouldn't this side of herself to the other members, to which Ouryuu adds why Issei took her to a place away from others and expressed his respect for how kind and inspiring Issei is as someone who similarly hosts a dragon. Millarca also brings up that all the men around Issei became fascinated with him, Ouryuu states that's natural because he’s such an amazing person. The boy then reflected on the tournament and decided that as a warrior who hosts a ‘dragon’, he began his training by running laps, so as to not let Issei, Xenovia or Ravel down. In Volume DX.4, Ouryuu took part of his team’s strategy meeting for their upcoming match against Sona and her team, with Ravel compliment him for having a strategic talent depending on what type of field. On the day of the match, Ouryuu and his team headed to the Armaros Colosseum in the fallen angel’s territory and during the match, Ouryuu started to meditate and linking his talismans to the field with the help of Elmenhilde’s bats. Ouryuu was later instructed by Ravel to use the three lines and placing a barrier. Ouryuu and his team were victorious after Xenovia retires Sona in their fight. In Volume 24, he was present at Kouh Academy along with Millarca, Koneko, Bennia, and Gasper when a group of Grim Reapers came in and assaulted them. Both he and Bennia were able to escape and find Issei and Ravel to warn them of the present threat, they managed to make it back in time and save everyone. They learned that the Grim Reapers were after Koneko and Kuroka for possibly holding research information artificially creating Super Devils that their father was working on. When it came time for Rias' Rating Game match with Vali, everyone acted as guards outside the stadium. Ouryuu was paired with Bova while patrolling the external perimeter of the venue, upon arriving at a small park that was not far from the venue, they encountered a horde of Grim Reapers. Bova immediately wanted to attack them for insulting Issei while Ouryuu criticized his inpatients for not getting enough info on their objective. Upon confirming their objective was the Nekomata sisters, Ouryuu and Bova stepped forward as they released aura from their bodies to prepare to strike them. Eventually, their side was able to defeat the Reapers. In Volume 25, Ouryuu participated in the meeting of his team for their upcoming match against Typhon’s team. He and the others watched the tournament of the team matches and later watches an unknown team called Shooting Star with Sacred Gears securing victories through their matches. Ouryuu became shocked upon learning from Roygun Belphegor that Gasper got a Longinus certification and was worried about him. Ouryuu and his team begun to research about team Leisure of the Kings and Rias walks in and inform everyone that Ajuka is summoning them in the VIP room of the Hyoudou Residence. Ajuka tells Ouryuu to bring everyone to the training ground Belzebut and Ouryuu to takeout their smartphone and those who don’t have a smartphone to ask Ajuka. Upon entering the training space Belzebut Ouryuu began to explain about the accessing the game’s system by using a cellphone by taking an example if a player wants to learn magic that enables you to know about your opponent’s information or skills, you point your cellphone at your opponent and Ouryuu held his phone at Xenovia and displayed a picture of her with a word Guest on top of her head detailed numerical display of her current HP and status. Ouryuu helped Bova who was struggling due to being in his mini-dragon form and Bova thanked him for letting train in that place and Ouryuu tells them that it’s not only Issei’s and Rias’s teams will be training but also members of the D×D team. After Rias said that Ajuka’s game is a reference of another game, Ouryuu explained the game Belzebut’s concept is based on is something produced by a certain Sacred Gear which Roygun believes it’s Innovate Clear which Ouryuu agrees. Roygun asked Ouryuu if he’s currently investigating the search of the missing Longinus Innovate Clear and Telos Karma with Ouryuu nodded in agreement. With a scary expression, Ouryuu tells everyone Innovate Clear and Telos Karma is currently together and answered Bova person was named The man who impersonates God is due to being as arrogant as God in their actions. Ouryuu mentioned the user of these two Longinus is a dangerous man that he envies to see the despair of this world more than anyone else and is considered to be Issei’s exact opposite. On the day of the match against Team Leisure of the Kings, Ouryuu joined his team in preparation in Valhalla at the Thor Stadium. When the match started Ouryuu joined Issei, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Ravel in the stairways of the artificial Yggdrasil. In one of the floating island, Ouryuu along with Irina and Xenovia became the first the opponents to the current chief-god of Olympus Apollon with Ouryuu enveloping himself in touki. Ouryuu then transformed into his humanoid Dragon Man form and began to fight Apollon hand to hand with his touki-coated kept hitting him but Apollon managed to all of Ouryuu, Xenovia, and Irina attacks with just one hand. Ouryuu then transformed his touki into a sphere and fired touki bullets at Apollon from the distance however he repelled them with just one hand and Xenovia use the Excalibur Ruler change the trajectory of the touki bullets and cornered Apollon. Ouryuu continued his fight against Apollon with Xenovia and Irina while stating his fight for his senior Issei but despite his effort, Ouryuu was eventually defeated by Apollon along with Irina. Ouryuu then participated the celebration at the Hyoudou Residence to celebrate with her team for passing the preliminaries of the tournament along with rival teams. Ouryuu reappeared in True Volume 1 as he and Roygun were entrusted to look after the Hyoudou Residence when Issei is away. Ouryuu also informed that Sitri peerage will be assisting them on the lookout and hopes that Issei defeats Nyx. After Nyx was defeated, He and his team arrived at the Agreas territory and learn from the tournament bracket that they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match. In True Volume 2, Ouryuu went to do a morning marathon with Issei, Ravel, Ingvild, and Bova in order to boost their stamina. Ouryuu became curious about asking Issei about his thoughts of his servants and team members being weak, he became satisfied with Issei’s answer of wanting them stronger and started to increase his pacing to run. Ouryuu started to do pushups with Issei sitting on his back and they began to converse about the training of the Nakiri’s family tradition and his predecessor Nakagami Nakiri being much better than him. Changing the subject, Ouryuu express his wish to become like Issei and wants to attain the power to protect a girl against difficulties and enemies, like wanting the power like Issei when he fought and defeated Rizevim, Loki, and Apophis. When Asia arrived, Ouryuu and the group ended their training and drank their tea. Ouryuu and his team, along with Team Rias, watched the Rating Game match between the two gods Indra and Mahabali, with Indra winning the match. Ouryuu journeyed with his team to their training camp in the mountain and he and Bova accompanied Issei on climbing a mountain and was questioned by Issei about mountain climbing is the way of Shugendo, which Ouryuu agreed on they climbed a cliff-like rock with chains. Ouryuu climbed back down the mountain with Issei and Bova to witness Ingvild’s training and mastering her water magic and later took a break after Ingvild started to feel sleepy. The next day of their training, Ouryuu ate chicken tenders and trained together with Xenovia and Bova in the woods and after finishing their training, Ouryuu watched the match of Sairaorg and his team against Team Shooting Star, with Sairaorg emerging victorious. Ouryuu and his team arrived at the Oppai Dragon Stadium on the day of the match in the Gremory territory and they met up with Issei’s parents in the VIP room. Ouryuu immediately glared at the sight of Mitsuya Kanzaki and promise that he will return his cousin Momiji and became enraged when Mitsuya mentioned her name, reminding him Telos Karma is Momiji’s Longinus. Realizing he was making a ruckus, Ouryuu apologized to Issei’s parents and went with his team to the special waiting room for their upcoming match. When the match began, Ouryuu and his team were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their headquarters and began discussing their strategy. After finishing their strategy discussion, Ouryuu commented about how the team finally gets a simple interaction from Ravel instead of a complicated one, which made her reprimanded him that she’s putting everyone thoughts into consideration. During the match, Ouryuu, Issei, and Grayfia have encountered Lint Sellzen and he decided to face her in order for Issei and Grayfia get to Rias’s location. Ouryuu entered his Dragon Man form and started to try to land a powerful punch and kicks with high speed to Lint and recalls his promise to Bova about one of them losing first, Ouryuu started to control earth that Lint was standing on, which causes her to lose her balance and that made him successfully punch her. Ouryuu noticed Lint was leaking blood because Roygun uses her new technique of Crack to expand the area of its damage, but he informs her that has no intention to go easy on her even after the damages she took, which causes her to be happy at his response and activates her Balance Breaker. Ouryuu trapped her angels with earth and added layers when they use their flame to try to escape and because of Lint’s wounds she made the angel disappear and Ouryuu use his godly speed to land a powerful punch to her stomach, which sends her flying backward and eventually defeating her, before warning her about him not be able to defeat his next opponent. After Lint retired, Ouryuu senses Xenovia and Irina fighting against a powerful opponent and later senses Asia and the two dragons. Ouryuu in his Dragon Man form has joined Xenovia’s and Irina’s fight against Vasco Strada and together they combine their attacks on Vasco and they successfully broke his left finger and then they targeted the other finger, with Ouryuu kicking the ground to seal Vasco in a cage, but was destroyed when Vasco unleashed his holy aura. As Xenovia attacks Vasco with her ace move Cross Crisis and was about to counter the attack with Durandal II, Ouryuu and Irina stopped him by shooting number of light bullets and covered Vasco’s right hand with layers and layers of earth that left him immobile to Xenovia’s and Irina’s attacks, with Ouryuu kicking him to further the damage that sent Vasco flying backward to a building. Ouryuu warns Xenovia to evade the holy aura that formed cracks all over the ground that was caused by the holy fist and they noticed Vasco with a broken Durandal II, with Ouryuu becoming shocked of pressure from a different kind of aura that enveloped on Vasco. Ouryuu, Xenovia, and Irina couldn’t finish their fight as Issei defeated Rias in their fight, thus ending the Rating Game match. Ouryuu and his team celebrated their victory at the Hyoudou Residence together with Rias and her team, and they watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. Ouryuu asked Issei about what Grayfia will do from now on, which he revealed she won’t make it to the next match and Roygun realizing the rumors about her resting at the Gremory castle were true. As Issei talks about the second year students trip to Kyoto, Kunou told Ouryuu and the other second-year students that she will be their guide. In True Volume 3, on the day of the departure to Kyoto, Issei asked Ouryuu, Rossweisse, and Roygun to contact him if anything happens to them, which they agree. He tells Issei that he’s familiar to Kyoto because he’s from the Nakiri and he has heard about incident about the Hero Faction from the Five Principal Clans and was asked by Issei if they will be cooperating with them, which he admits it because of the rampage of Khaos Brigade and the alliance of the Three Factions. At the Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel, Ouryuu and the second year students held a meeting with Issei and Rias at the cafe to notify them of the recent attack from Gressil and Sonneillon, with Ouryuu asking about their goal, revealing to them that they plan to annoy them and Enma. When they discussed about spies lurking in the hotel, Ouryuu asked about the rumor about the spies and Rias answered about the Hidden Khaos Brigade members in all mythologies, surprising him and his fellow students. They continued to discuss about the Hidden Khaos Brigade and he wondered why they are increasing, Rias suggested that the Khaos Brigade’s terrorism was the answer, after that he asked about the barrier being bypassed that was put by Ajuka, Grigori, and Norse mythology and she told him that someone is capable of doing Ajuka. Ouryuu remember the similar incident from five years ago as Rias and Georg discuss the situation, with Georg confirming him that they used the Wizards of Oz as a reference. He looked at the map that was created with magic and asked about the plan and believed the DxD members have a plan, impressing Issei of his intuition. Ouryuu became surprise that Rias revealed the Grim Reapers from the Anti-Hades camp even touched upon post-war treatment of the Netherworld and the mythologies views the incident as an act of war, surprising him and the fellow students further. He and the second year students agreed to Rias’s order to protect Kyoto from a possible group separating from the Erebus’group. Ouryuu and his fellow second year students and teachers gathered in the uninhabited forest of Iwashimizu Shrine to wait for their enemies to appear and was approached by Ruruko to ask him to go out with her, shocking Ouryuu. Rukuro revealed that she decided to give up Saji to Momo, but Ouryuu confirmed to her that he has a fiancé from the Kushihashi family and he also plans to marry Millarca, much to Rukuro’s shock. He explained that as the next head of the Five Principal Clans, he’s allowed to have three wives by the Japan’s hidden side and made a thumbs up about Issei being amazing person. When Rukuro asked if she can marry him as well, but unfortunately Ouryuu instantly revealed that he actually hates her to death and as the artificial devils finally appeared, Ouryuu enveloped himself with Touki and later became shocked when Ingvild summoned a giant water dragon. He started to do manipulate the earth to swallow artificial devils in a earth mound and squeeze the some of them in a cage of earth, after getting a urge from Rukuro, Ouryuu transformed into Dragon Man form and kicked ten artificial devils that smashed them smithereens and later stomped the ground to shoot Touki bullets with his hands. When one of the devils fix his balance and dodge the Touki bullet, Ouryuu was protected by Ingvild’s water dragon and gave her a thumbs up for the help and rode on her water dragon to charge at the remaining devils. Powers & Abilities Earth Manipulation: As a member of the Nakiri clan, Ouryuu can create and manipulate earth, which is further enhanced due to being the host of the Yellow Dragon. He can also control the terrain of earth and use this to his advantage to bring opponents closer to him or catch them off guard. Immense Strength: Ouryuu is shown to be very strong as he went toe-to-toe with Scale Mail Issei during training. Xenovia later comments that he's in a different league among those with special powers. His strength is further proven as he defeated Lint, a Longinus user and Joker candidate, and then later sent Vasco Strada flying into a building with a kick. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ouryuu possesses immense skill in hand-to-hand combat, as shown during his training session with Issei in his Scale Mail, an immensely powerful combatant. In Volume 23, Ouryuu was able to hold his own against Nero, in Volume 24, he could spar evenly against Gasper who was in a partial Balor transformation. With his use of Touki, Ouryuu's close combat prowess is further enhanced. Immense Durability: Ouryuu possesses impressive durability. When combined with his Touki, he could endure Issei's Balance Breaker attacks without much trouble. Immense Speed: Ouryuu possesses impressive speed. When combined with his Touki, he is able to keep up with Balance Breaker Issei during their training session. Issei even commented that Ouryuu could toy with a High-Class Devil with his speed. Equipment ( ): The Sacred Beast of the Nakiri Clan that has been handed down for generations to the strongest mystic of the clan who is personally chosen by the Sacred Beast itself, along with its name. *'Dragon Veins:' As the Sacred Beast that represents earth, the Yellow Dragon grants Ouryuu the ability to tap into the "veins" of ki that flow throughout the land letting him utilize the earth-based ki to strengthen his own physical abilities to significant degrees. As such, if Ouryuu fights in locations where the earth is rich, he will have a greater supply of earth-based ki to draw from, therefore making him stronger. He is also capable of shooting balls of dragon aura at his opponents. *'Touki' (闘気, Fighting Spirit): Ouryuu can cover himself in an aura of ki, increasing his offense, defense, and speed. Using it in conjunction with the "vein" of ki, which flows throughout the earth, he can further enhance his touki; based on the richness of the soil and certain conditions, he could borrow almost endless ki. *'Dragon Man' (龍鬼人, Ryuukijin): A unique technique of Ouryuu's that allows him to transform into a golden humanoid dragon. This technique greatly enhances his physical abilities, allows him to hurl giant spheres of Touki at his opponents and to fire numerous bullets of Touki mixed with dragon aura. Talisman: Ouryuu can use spell talismans powerful enough to dispel Gasper's twisted monsters into nothingness. Quotes Trivia *In Chinese religion and mythology, the Ouryuu (Yellow Dragon) in East Asian culture is the fifth symbol completing the Sixiang (Four Symbols). This deity is the center of the cosmos and it represents the element earth, the Chinese quintessence, as well as the changing of the seasons. *Ouryuu was created because Ishibumi wanted another male junior that looks up to Issei, similar to Gasper. *In Volume 23 Afterword, Ouryuu and Millarca will have a story published in the future. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council